


I'm Celebrating

by theangelwiththewormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Nephil Jack Kline, This is pure self indulgent fluff, cas and dean wear couple outfits to disneyland, jack is an actual preschooler and he sits on his dads shoulders, oh yeah they are at disneyland to take their actual 4 year old while on honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelwiththewormstache/pseuds/theangelwiththewormstache
Summary: Dean takes his new husband and child to the happiest place on earth to celebrate their family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I'm Celebrating

“I would like one ‘my first trip’ for my son and a birthday pin for my husband. Please.” 

“Please!” Jack excitedly repeated as he stood on his tiptoes to look over the counter to see the friendly cast member reach for the pins. He excitedly answered when asked for his name while adding, “I’m this many!” and showing off his four fingers. 

“Is it your birthday too, little guy?” She crouched down to smile at him and hand over his new pin with his name on it and little mickey’s scattered around. 

“No, just my Dad’s. He’s a bajillion years old!” Jack smiled down at his pin, practically vibrating in excitement.

_ He’s not wrong. _ Dean thought while leaning down to pin the button to the front of Jack’s new Pooh Bear harness--baby leash-- that Sam bought him as a gift. 

“I’m sure your Dad is not that old.” The lady looked back at Cas and asked for his name. 

“Casti--Um, just Cas, actually. C-A-S.”

When she handed him, the pin Dean stood up straight to pin it to Cas’s new Buzz Lightyear jersey that has been waiting to be used for a month now. Dean planned everything from the outfits to the hotel and even the foods they needed to try before their trip ended. 

“Would you like one too?” She asked Dean, but he was already shaking his head. “Okay, well, I hope you guys have a magical day. You have lots of fun with your dads, Jack. Okay?”

“Okay!” He jumped to reach her high five as Cas thanked her before picking Jack up in his arms so they can walk out of the shop and finally see the castle. 

Dean grabbed the stroller and started to follow behind his husband and kid when the cast member called out to him. He turned around to see her handing him a blank button. He took the ‘I’m celebrating’ button with a raised eyebrow.

“When you think of something, you can just write it down. Just something about these buttons makes people feel special.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Dean thanked her while placing the button inside the backpack that hangs off the stroller’s handles. It was mostly filled with snacks, extra clothes for Jack, and whatever else was approved by mommy blogs that Dean reads. 

“Papa! We gotta go!” Jack calls out to him, and Dean gives the cast member, Ali, a smile and nod before walking out of the shop to see Cas was already giving Jack a piggyback ride. “Onward!”

“Jack, you are missing a word.” Cas jumped to make Jack laugh and hold on tighter to Cas’s shirt. 

“Starts with a P, bud.” Dean fixed Jack’s cowboy hat; it was Woody’s to match Dean’s Sheriff Woody’s jersey before pinching his cheeks for good measure. 

Jack pouted as he made an annoyed noise to push Dean’s hand away. “Please! It’s please!”

“Good job!” Dean reached to give the same cheek a hard kiss before blowing bubbles to it, making Jack laugh.

“Papa! Stop!”

“Yes,  _ Papa _ , I also want a kiss.” Cas teased as he tilted his cheek over to him. 

Dean laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. “Sure, sweetheart, I’ll give you the same kiss.”

“No. Wait, Dean-” Too late. Dean blew a raspberry to Cas’s cheek, making him groan while Jack laughed. “You are a child.”

“Love you too.” He pressed an actual kiss to Cas’s cheek this time. “Now, let’s hurry up and start this magical day.”

This was also Dean’s first trip to the original magic kingdom, but he wanted to do something special for his little family. Especially for his husband, who agreed to celebrate his birthday a little early--only by a few months--so they can get a bit more special treatment. Having a hot husband and a cute kid already came with its perks but add a birthday pin to it, and the people here go crazy for it. 

Cas deserves to be treated nicely by strangers.

When they lined up to take family pictures with the castle, the cast member wished Cas a happy birthday, the first of many, and made Cas smile warmly. A little shy, but he looked a little brighter from it as he thanked the guy. 

The guy even helped them with the Disneyland app to see their photos and download them. The first thing Dean did was send it to Sam. 

They then lined up for their first ride, Dumbo, and Dean couldn’t believe he was waving up at the flying elephant as his kid-- his actual son--waved excitedly down at him. Cas rode with him and kept the elephant steady while Jack looked around in amazement. As if he didn’t have wings of his own to fly around in. 

“Papa! Papa! Did you see me?” Jack ran over to him and into Dean’s open arms. He took Dean’s face between his small hands and squished his cheeks. “I want to ride with you next.”

“How about we go to Pirates, and then we can come back and ride Dumbo, deal?”

“Deal!”

“Please tell me you have breakfast somewhere in that schedule of yours.” Cas started to push the stroller while they walked side by side through the crowd to get to the  _ Pirates of the Caribbean _ ride. It was definitely through these gates…?

“Yeah, I think the reservations are at 10:45.” Dean moved to balance Jack in one arm while he dug his phone out of his pocket. “We still got a few minutes.”

“That sandwich better be good, Dean. We could have had McDonald’s by now.”

Dean should have researched the rides before picking them because the two drops were a surprise to both him and his husband. Luckily they sat in the back of the boat where nobody saw him hug his husband for dear life while squeezing his laughing child in between them. After the drops and his heart settling back down, the ride was a nice boat ride that Jack seemed to enjoy. Especially when the pirates were singing, his favorite was the dog with the keys. 

They ate by the Rivers of America in Cafe Orleans where they ordered two plates of the Monte Cristo while Jack picked at both their plates, mostly eating the sweet jam and the fruit that came with it while he waved at the people who walked by. 

“Hello! Hello!” He waved at strangers who smiled and waved right back at him. 

Dean and Cas tangled their feet under the table as they ate, smiling at each other every few seconds before continuing to be entertained by their kid being a social butterfly. Eventually catching the eye of Captain Jack Sparrow himself and Dean freaking out so much that he fumbled with his phone to take a picture while Cas held on to Jack’s shirt so he won’t fall over the small fence while he reached to touch the man’s jewelry. 

Their next ride was The Haunted Mansion, Dean got the fast passes earlier, and they had to remind Jack that the ghosts were all fake.

“So keep that little mojo switch off. Got it, dude?” Dean gave him a thumbs-up, and Jack copied him.

“Got it.”

It turns out the person Dean should have talked to was Cas because Mr.  _ ‘You never know, Dean.’ _ was ready to throw his blade across the damn ride when a ghost popped up in front of them in the graveyard. Dean laughed so hard at how high Cas jumped that his husband was annoyed with him when they got out.

“I’m sorry, babe, I won’t laugh anymore.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist from the back as Cas pushed Jack on the stroller. 

He kissed the back of Cas’s neck as they made their way to Pooh’s ride, something Jack has been excited to ride and hopefully surprise their kid with Pooh-Bear himself. 

“You are insufferable sometimes.” Cas reached to touch Dean’s face with one hand while he continued to push Jack with the other. He turned his face until their lips met for a second. “You are lucky that I love seeing you so happy.”

“Sap.” Dean continues to hug Cas from behind as they make their way over to Pooh. He kissed his husband's shoulder before muttering. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Cas whispers right-back while looking ahead at the crowd, but Dean can hear the smile in his voice. 

The laughter that Dean hears from Jack while they were on the ride was a sound nothing could ever compare. It was practically joy and excitement that made Dean take deep breaths, not wanting to tear up from seeing his kid so happy. Then the shriek of getting off the ride to see Pooh being out, ready to take pictures with those in line, may have caused a small power outage for a second or two. Pooh leaned down and opened his arms for Jack to run into. 

Thankfully while Dean was trying to control his emotions, Cas was calm enough to record the interaction of Jack snuggling up to the silly old bear. 

They had to remind Jack that others wanted a hug from Pooh to make the kid let go finally, and Dean thanked the cast member and Pooh as well for allowing Jack to cut the line to get his pictures. Jack waved goodbye until Pooh bear finally disappeared from their view, and they made their way to Star Wars land. 

“He’s big,” Jack commented as they walked through the land, Cas pushing the empty stroller while Jack walked ahead of them, harness still in place and Dean holding on to the other end of the leash. “I think my Pooh is too small.”

“He won’t fit in your bed if he was bigger.” Cas reminds him, and Jack nodded as if it was a good argument. Making Dean see Cas in his features again and his smile grew while watching his little guy think long and hard about the hero he just met. 

They came all this way to try the blue and green milk. Cas preferred the green while Dean preferred the blue while Jack drank a juice box instead. 

They bought Jack a lightsaber, the cheap kind because Jack was sure to break it soon enough by slamming it into the wall or something, and he ran straight into some stormtroopers. 

“Freeze!” Jack called out and held his hand out. It took Dean and Cas a second to realize that the stormtroopers weren’t freezing to humor Jack. 

Cas scooped Jack in his arms, and they quickly walked away while the crowd cheered around them. Dean saw the stormtroopers looking at their hands, confused and grabbing their heads. 

“Jack,” Cas stopped to crouch down to talk to their kid in a semi-private area quietly. “You gotta be more careful with your powers.”

“But they’re the bad guys.” Jack pouted, not understanding why he was getting in trouble. 

Cas looked up at Dean as if asking him if it was okay to tell Jack that Santa Clause was not real and he didn’t want the magical innocence to end for his kid so early in his life. Not the same age that Dean lost his. He wanted Jack to have more years of believing that he did meet Pooh and Jack Sparrow. He wanted Jack to grow up as much as a normal kid as possible. 

Cas seemed to understand Dean’s hesitation and let out a long breath before looking back at their kid. 

“Jack, they are the bad guys but--um, sometimes, we need to let the hero’s defeat their  _ own  _ bad guys. That’s their destiny and their story. What was yours?”

“Chuck.”

“Exactly. That was your destiny, and it was something that only  _ you  _ could have done, so you have to let the hero’s like Luke and Leia defeat the stormtroopers. Okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” Jack pouted and walked over to wrap his arms around Cas’s neck so he could be carried. Cas stood up, holding their kid in his arms as he let out a little cry. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Jack, it’s okay.” Cas closed his eyes as he tilted his head to lean down against the top of Jack’s head. His kid’s face hiding in Cas’s shoulder. 

Dean and Cas’s eyes meet, a sad smile shared between them, but both knowing it was time for Jack to take a small break from the excitement. 

Somehow they ended up on the Mark Twain riverboat. They sat on the only benches on the boat, and Cas carried Jack in his arms while he napped to the sound of the narrator explaining what was going on around them. They couldn’t see anything, but it was okay. Dean rested his head on his husband's free shoulder and closed his eyes for just a second. 

When Dean opens his eyes again, it was because a confused but amused cast member waked them up. Apparently, they already went around the river twice, not wanting to wake them all up the first time. Cas also fell asleep with his head back tilted forward, and Dean apologized to the worker before waking up Cas, taking a still sleeping Jack from him and telling him that it was time to get off. 

They sat at the planters in front of the Haunted Mansion facing the water while enjoying some mint juleps and beignets as Jack continues his nap in his stroller. 

“Having fun so far, sunshine?” Dean had an arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulders and pulled him in close to kiss the edge of his temple. Cas just took a bite of the Mickey-shaped beignet as he leaned into Dean, covering both of them in powdered sugar. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“As you should,” Cas said with his mouth full but still smiling at Dean. 

Dean leaned forward and stole a giggling kiss from his husband. They continued eating their snacks while they faced-timed Sam to show him what he was missing. Eileen joked that they were both missing some mickey ears, but no amount of puppy eyes will make him wear any. 

When Jack does finally wake up, Dean and Cas are on their way to It’s a Small World so they can have Jack ease into waking up. He curled up to Dean’s side at the beginning of the long boat ride, but he was happily himself again by the end of it. Awake and active. 

They made it just in time to see a parade start, and they made their way to get some good standing seats. All of them were standing seats, and Jack excitedly waved at everyone who danced by. Cas even got some princess and dancer wished him a happy birthday. 

The sun was setting when finally rode Buzz Lightyear, Cas beating Dean by not so much but by a lot, and when they finally got out of the Star Tours--motion sickness is something new to both Dean and Cas-- the sun had set entirely around them—changing the atmosphere of the entire park. It felt more magical than before with all the lights on. 

They made their way back to the castle, Dean being curious about how it looked like at night, and Jack happily ran towards it. The people around them enjoy the contagious energy their kid gave out. 

Dean and Cas shared a turkey leg as they sat at the bench connected to the castle as they enjoyed the people watching for a while. Jack was dancing in front of them as the marching band made a show close by. Every few seconds, he ran to Dean or Cas with his mouth open so they could pop a little bit of turkey in his mouth.

They rode a couple more rides in Fantasyland. They rode Dumbo like promised, and Snow White was a mistake as Jack screamed when the witch turned around so suddenly. Pinocchio was no better as Jack hid his face in Cas’s side the whole time while Cas commented on how unsettling the whole thing was. They rode Peter Pan last, the line almost an hour-long, but they saw Tinker Bell while they waited, and Jack enjoyed that. 

They went to eat after that at Red Rose Tavern, where they ate their food outside so Jack could run around and watch the lights of the Casey Jr. train and Storybook Canals with awe in his eyes. 

“Wanna ride those next, bud?” Dean asked as Cas helped him polish off his fries. 

While riding Casey Jr., they announced the ride would be stopping, and soon the lights all turned off. Then the music started to play loudly on the speakers before the first set of fireworks lit up the sky. 

Jack looked excitedly up at the sky, standing up just enough to make Dean grip his harness while Cas scooted closer to Dean’s side.

“Happy honeymoon, Dean,” Cas whispered as his hand reached behind Dean’s neck and brought him in for a kiss. 

“Happy honeymoon, Cas,” Dean whispered as he pulled Cas closer and under his arm while Cas picked Jack up so he could sit on their laps. Dean leaned in to kiss Jack’s head. 

They enjoyed the fireworks as Dean thought about the blank button that still stayed in his backpack. Maybe he now knows what he’s celebrating. 

His new family. 

One that is started out of love and want instead of destiny. One that breaks old habits and mindsets because Dean knows now that he will be a great father. He will be there for Jack and love him with all his heart. Support him and make sure that he will still be treated like a child, even as a half-angel kid. 

He will also try his damn best to be the best husband. Learning to communicate and love as openly as he could even though he still feels that fear deep inside his soul yelling at him to stop. But he trusts Cas and loves him like no other person, and Dean will be damned if he’ll ever ruin it because of his insecurities. 

Dean never thought he would ever be in the happiest place on earth. Let alone be here as a father and husband, but here he was. Alive and happy. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cas turned to look at him when the lights turned back on, and the ride continued. 

He raised an eyebrow at Dean, curious with a dumb knowing smile that must have copied Dean’s own. 

“No reason. Just realized that I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

“Papa swore!”

“Only grown-ups can say those words!” Cas glared at Dean with no heat behind his eyes, but it was a warning for cursing in front of their kid. “Dean.”

“Sorry.” Dean grinned as he leaned forward to capture Cas’s lips. “Love you.”

Cas chuckled against their lips. “Love you, too.”

As they made their way out of the park, Jack was pressing the bubble wand button all the way back to their hotel while Dean was thinking of making this a once-a-year trip. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and let me know what ride they should have written cause I missed a ton. Should I make this a two-day trip for them and make them go to Disney California Adventures next? I wanted Jack in Cars land so badly so I don't know. Thanks for reading! Talk to me on tumblr under the same name :)


End file.
